Ikotsugakure: The Dragon and the Slayer - 5-20-15
Participants Yasei Uzumaki, Hikaru Shiroi Roleplay StevieSkies: �� Yasei sat on the top of his roof dressed in his shinobi gear. His brown tank top fit tightly over the youth's body, showing off his impressive biceps for a young age. He complimented the look with a matching scarf that snuggled his neck. Around his waist he carried his three scrolls used for practicing his clan art, Fuinjutsu. He also wore a pair of brown pants with red trim and a red kunai holster around his left thigh, and a pair of high black open toed boots and leather gloves. The Uzumaki boy was a bit bored and looking for excitment.He hand been rolling shuriken from his back ninja pouch around in his left hand while whistling a small tune. The air was warm and welcoming like a smile today in the Hidden Ash. It was warmer than usual for this time of year, but he wasn't complaining. Yasei loved hot days, except when there was nothing to do. His parents weren't home as they went out for a little bit of 'fun', leaving the twelve year old to fend for himself. "Gahh." He moaned as birds flew over head. He was fed up with waiting for something interesting. Front flipping off the roof, the Uzumaki landed on his feet, eyes darting left and right, before sprinting off towards the training grounds. His goal was simple, find something fun to do! �� Harmless Prank LightFang: -Hikaru Shiroi was resting in a tree near the middle of the path toward the training area. He wore his casual clothes today, just a black and gold suit with a torn hakuma dangling from his waist. He did this because he had decided to take the day off from ninja duties. He wasnt wearing his chunin flak or even a ninja band. If someone saw him they would most likely assume he was a normal citizen unless they knew him. There was one problem with taking a day off, and that was boredom. You see Hikaru enjoys excitement and when your not doing anything then its hard to find excitement. However fortune favored the Shiroi boy as he notice a figure in the distance. It looked like someone was headed to the training ground. Taking a closer look he could see this was a young boy in a shinobi outfit. He took note of the arm band with the clans sigil on it that the boy was wearing. 'Definatly a ninja' thinking to himself. Hikaru then brought up his hands to form the Tiger seal, then the Boar, finaly the Dragon. He whispers "refraction" making sure to say it quiet enough that the boy doesnt hear. What this does is bend the light around Hikaru an make enyone looking at him actually see through him, like he wasnt there. Simply put, he is now invisible. Once that was taken care of he would weave the signs; Hare, Ox, Ram, Dragon. This would create a shimmering light on the pathway infront of the boy headed to the training area. Hikaru would control this light and make it dance in front of the boy until the boy got close. When he does the light would move infront of the boys face, almost demanding attention.- StevieSkies: �� Yasei was moving quick, his eyes straight ahead and arms back into the wind. He was like a speeding train heading to it's destination, until it was de-railed. As he passed by, a good twenty yards from a rather large tree, a shimmering light would be dancing around up ahead. Not wanting to bash head first into the glowing thing up ahead, the Uzumaki dugg his heels into the ground and skid foward across the dry grass on his tummy. "AhhhhH!" He yelled as he dragged across. He was now about five feet from the light when it came in and went after his face. Yasei closed his eyes and began to swing at the light. "Oi! Back off!" He yelled, boxing the light source like it was an enemy ninja. After a few swings he stood up and took out a kunai from his hoster, holding it tight in his left hand. He began to stab, slash, and shank the air around him mindlessly, still felling the UV glow of the light source.�� LightFang: -Hikaru would be grinning as he watch the digg his heels in and watch the glowing orb. At this point he knew it was to late for the boy. Once the boy saw the light he was ensnared. When the light went for the boys face the boy may have thought he closed his eyes but really he should have never even seen the light to evade its effects. This light had ensnared the boy in a genjutsu that accesses his deepest thoughts. You see it will sink into the boys mind and draw on his worst fears, bringing them to life, whatever they may be. Or, it should that it. Because the boy closed his eyes he didn't get to see the point where his fears became real and instead is now thrashing around blindly inside the genjutsu. However if he were to open his eyes then his fears would be in front of him and still be a part of the genjutsu until he found the way out. The boys physical body would be standing motionlessly infront of the tree where it saw the light. His eyes glayed over and aloof like he was in a trance, maybe cause he is. Hikaru would undo his Refraction jutsu and jump down from the tree to stand infront of the genjutsu snaired boy. He took the time to investigate the boy and try to learn what he can from his appearance. Judging by the red hair and belt of scrolls he assumed uzumaki. That clan is known for their hair color and impressive sealing techniques. However the skill and power of this boy was hard to determine from just looking at him.- Staring at Hell StevieSkies: �� Yasei would open his eyes, feeling like the light had vanished only to find himself in the same place he was in, but different. The village was on fire! Enemy ninja have come in and were destroyinng everything. Yasei just couldn't move. His crystal blue eyes bugged out his head as he was stuck there like a flower under a tree, longing to be free and feel the sun against its petals. A single tear rolled down his cheek. the kunai would begin to slide down his hand. Next, he was his parents run across the field, holding hands and smiling before seeing them impaled with spears and drop dead into a bloody pool in the middle of the grass. By this time, the kunai would fall out his hand and cut his big toe, awaking him from the genjutsu. The Uzu would flash back into reality, seeing a guy in front of him, a bit too close. "Gah!" Yasei would yell, stumbling backwards before the man. "Wh-What the hell?!?" He'd blurt out, holding the kunai out at the guy, angered and confused as to what was going on. �� LightFang: -Hikaru would see the boys eyes clear up and blink back to reality. His only thought was that the boy found the way out. When he saw the boy jump back and pull a kunai on him all Hikaru could do was laugh. The boy was obviously shaken from the experience and definately jumpy. "So, enjoy fighting your biggest fears?" He asked the boy when he jumped back. Knowing that saying this would reveal him as the one that did the genjutsu to him could invoke an attack Hikaru readied himself. Even though he didnt look it standing as he was when first seen Hikaru knew he was much faster than needed if he really needed to get out of the way of an attack. - StevieSkies: �� Yasei would shake the kunai up at down at him, like it was a wiggle of his finger. "You did this?!? What the hell man!" Sure, Yasei loves a good joke, but that was a bit serious for him. The young boy would grumble and tuck the kunai back into the crimson holster before crossing his arms and giving a snuff look at the man. "Who even are you? Thinking it's funny to tease kids." His melodramatic personality was taking over, as he acting a bit like a drama queen, trying to sass and get under the guy's skin. Hopefully the man was nice and would apologize, maybe even get Yasei some ice cream for putting him through that glimpse of hell.�� False Allegations LightFang: -Hikaru would shrug off the remarks the boy made and reply with, "What, don't tell me you weren't looking to train. I mean your headed to the training grounds right? I figured I'd just help you out a bit." Hikaru would raise his right hand at the elbow and manipulate the light in the area to glow brightly in an orb floating above his hand. It would look very similar to the boy, however this one wasnt infused with the ocular genjutsu trap effect. "Besides if i warned you then you would know a genjutsu was on the way, and wouldnt truely react the way you would when suprised by one." Hikaru went on. "And since you asked, I am Hikaru Shiroi, but you can just call me Light for obvious reasons..." He said nodding to the light floating over his hand. "Oh and its not fun to tease kids, specifically. It's fun to tease anyone." He said before laughing again.- StevieSkies: �� " I was looking for so entertainment, not a glimpe of horror!" Yasei nagged at him. He'd give a small glare at the light orb being produced by the guy, unamused. "Fair enough point..Light.." He said, smirking a bit. He laughed along with him, offering a small smile. The boy was a bit calmer now, and a bit proud that he escaped the genjutsu rather quickly once he thought about it. "Name's Yasei Uzumaki. Genin and future hero of the village. " He was a bit smug, but very proud of who he was.�� LightFang: -Hikaru would give the boy a quizical look and say, "Future hero eh? Impressive title. Mine is The Young Dragon of the Ashes. " Hikaru said in a confident manner before lowering into a fighting stance, "Wanna learn how i got it?" He asked almost in a challenging tone of voice still with a grin on his face.- Dragon Slayer StevieSkies: �� Yasei blinked slightly as Light lowered into a fighting stance. Why would this guy be starting a fight with a twelve year old? The Uzumaki didn't mind though. He never backed down from a challenge, it was not in his nature. Yasei would get a sly smirk and exhale to calm his nerves before dipping into a sturdy horse stance and placing his hands backwards. "Alright, Alright, Alright! Time to slay!" �� LightFang: -Hikaru would raise an eyebrow as the boy said "time to slay" The last word echoing in his head. "Slay..." Hikaru said softly, "You think you have what it takes to be a Dragon Slayer!" Hikaru's hands would clench tightly and a distinct change in the air could be felt. His body would begin to resonate a bright aura giving him the apearance of glowing. "I may only be the son of a dragon, but a dragon never falls! Prepare to pay for your sins.. LIGHT DRIVE!" Once that was said the boy vanished in a flash of speed so immence it would be near impossible to keep up with. In this flash of speed Hikaru placed his hand on the shoulder of Yasei and used him as leverage to jump over and get behind him. He then would spin to aim and attempt to deliver a well placed kick to the boy just between his shoulder blades hoping to knock the boy on his face. - StevieSkies: �� Yasei's eyes flashed open once Light yelled out about being a dragon slayer. He knew that he fell for the ruse. Yasei usually likes to agrovate his opponents to test their skills and turn them against themselves, but it was not the case here. A glowing aura of power would overtake the man as he vanished in the blink on an eye. Pulling out an explosive tag, he felt a quick touch on his shoulder, before something was shifting the wind and coming in behind him. The Uzumaki was only able to get a small burst of chakra into the tag, before placing it upon the leg of Light before he was sent flying due to the kick. The force of the kick sent him stumbling foward and onto his knees and hands a good three feet away. He was lucky to be able to catch himself before breaking his face on the ground. As soon as Yasei began to fly foward, the tag would ignite. Since it only had a small amount of chakra, it could only due small burn damage on the man's shin area. Most likely discomfort and an irritation. �� A Dragon's Roar LightFang: -Hikaru would feel his foot make the contact and push the boy forward just before he felt a tap on his leg. Once he felt this he knew the boy was atleast smart enough to know the easiest way to hit a target moving to fast to see. This made him push air between his teeth to give an audible "Tsuu" sound. He would look down as he landed with his back to the boy to see what hit his leg. Seeing the tag on him his eyes would grow wide and he would say, "Oh fuck.." just as it was detonated. The tag was weaker than most and only managed to burn off the lower part of his pants and singe his calf. This made Hikaru wince and place his left hand to the affected area as he clenched his right hand. When he did this his right hand seemed to be glowing in a much brighter way than the rest of him, even though the glow from his body was bright enough thats hard to look at itself. After a second Hikaru turned toward the boy still holding his leg but bringing his right hand up and outstreching it to the boy. He would yell out "Haaaa!" as a bright white beam was released from his right hand and aimed straight for the boys chest. This attack may have been a bit much but Hikaru was a bit to upset to care right now. The power behind this technique is enough to crack earth and burn grass, it can ever pierce through some walls. However this was held back a bit from the wall piercing power. It still had enough to burn through the boys clothes and sear his skin causing second degree burns.- Fall of a Slayer StevieSkies: �� With his back to Light, Yasei began to stand up, feeling staggered. He turned to face the man. "What? This all you got? Some flashy- " He mumbled the last part as a beam of light connected to his chest, and burned his chest and shirt. Yasei roled out the way of the beam, after a moment of it hitting him. he flopped onto his butt and held his chest in pain. There was a clearly visable hole in the middle of his shirt, and his chest was red as if he got sunburn. "Owww.." he mumbled. "This is hardly fair... " Yasei staggered up to his feet. "I'm sorry for being a bother, but do you really have to be a big bully? " Yasei reached back into his pouch, ready to attack in case Light would not stop�� Tactical Exhaustion LightFang:- After firing the Scortching ray Hikaru would snap himself back and pull his hands into the tiger seal. Focusing his chakra he would call out ,"Clone Technique". However due to the over flow of chakra from his anger and the light drive he misjudged and infused the flow with his light release . He did manage to form a clone of himself however it was different. This one didn't seem right, it even cast a shadow. Those made by the clone technique are unable to do that. He didnt let that stop him though. Hikaru continued to focus chakra and made even more clones then he used those clones to make clones and kept going till he expended his chakra. He managed to make fifteen of these wierd clones before over exerting the jutsu and they all vanished in a flash of light. Hikaru would huff at this because he was suddenly hit with the drain of his chakra all at once. He felt very tired suddenly and decided it was time to move along. After the light show Hikaru would look down at the boy sitting on the ground in pain and mumble, "sorry..," before walking off back in the direction of the village.- Home Cookin StevieSkies: �� Yasei fell back over as Light began to form all these clones in front of him, he went to grab his scrolls by his waist before they all bursted in a flash. The light would overwheelm the boy as he blacked out onto the warm green grass. An hour later, Yasei would wake up, slightly sunburnt and dazed. He didn't really remember how he got there, but his scrolls were in his hands so he'd figure it would be best to train. He would start working on the Twin Rising Dragons, but he could never get all the weapons out of the scrolls, or have them extend high enough. After an extensive clean up, Yasei called it quits. He was even more tired than usual, and headed home to stock up on some of his mom's famous red bean soup. �� Outcome * Hikaru Shiroi adds one day training to Light Clone Technique * Yasei Uzumaki adds one day training to Rising Twin Dragons * Hikaru has met Yasei but Yasei blacked out after the fight and has forgotten Hikaru